Tap water, in particular, from household water taps, is often of an unsatisfactory quality. This is particularly true for water treated in water treatment plants, which is normally bacteria-free, as well as for the water from private wells. In particular, complaints are often made about the water being excessively hard, having a disagreeable taste and/or having the smell of chlorine or organic impurities, especially phenol.
Many filters, suitable for connection to household water taps have been proposed. Many of these filters, in the form of filter cartridges, contain a combination of different filtering materials designed to eliminate particular objections to the tap water being filtered Since a number of objections, which are generally different in nature, are to be eliminated from a given source of tap water, a corresponding number of different filter materials is therefore required. However, difficulties arise in placing the different filter materials into a filter intended for household use so that operation of the same is not rendered difficult and a satisfactory and useful life are achieved. In particular, the changing of filter materials for private households is too cumbersome and takes too much time. Therefore, it is known to provide filter materials in the form of easily exchangeable filter cartridges. However, these filter cartridges require additional structural effort and space since, as a rule, they are designed for enveloping loosely inserted filter materials. An example of such a filter cartridge is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,290. According to this patent, a ceramic filter element is preferably used for mechanical filtering. Additionally, other filtering operations are performed by a granular mixture of an ion-exchange resin, an adsorption substance and substances for combating bacteria. Regeneration of such a filter is quite difficult. The ceramic filter elements are expensive and require alot of space.
In general, the production of satisfactory filters for household use has not, as of yet, been achieved.